


New Teammates

by Typo_Kimg_Koi



Category: Long Gone Days (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward, Character Study, Game Spoilers, chapter 2 spoilers, cygnus is baby, is a way, ivan is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typo_Kimg_Koi/pseuds/Typo_Kimg_Koi
Summary: While in the train Cygnus is anxious about being new in the team.
Relationships: Ivan Cherevatenko & Cygnus | Pascal
Kudos: 14





	New Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's short, not super great, but I hope enjoyable!

It was about half an hour since the train took off, everyone got out of the cockpit minding their own business. They weren’t sure how long the ride would take, or where exactly were they going in the first place, so there wasn’t much point in standing there. 

Well, that was everyone except Cygnus. He volunteered to stay there just in case anything was to happen, so they left him there. In reality he was just anxious. They all seemed to know each other quite well, and he was like a black sheep in the group. Or that’s how his brain portrayed it all at least.

That’s why he was sitting there alone, trying to understand how the train worked just in case they needed to do _anything_ besides turning it on and off. If he was useful, they would need him and he was safe. And he was aware that they all were nice people and wouldn’t just use him or anything, but it never hurt to be prepared if he was wrong.

The sudden sound of the door opening behind him made him jump in his seat.

“Woah, you don’t have to be scared” Ivan chuckled as he stepped closer.

“Ahhh, I was just- lost in thoughts” he said, fixing his glasses.

“I see” Ivan nodded. “You know, you don’t really have to sit in here alone, right Cyg...nus? Pascal? Um, how should I call you?”

“Uh, if you’re used to Cygnus that’s fine, but Pascal is my real name so you can call me that, after all I don’t have any reason to hide it anymore if you all know it, so it’s- uh- both are fine!” the whole sentence was rushed as he tried to look anywhere, but the face of the other man. 

His communication skills weren’t the best. There was a reason why he was a hacker, usually locked in a room alone and not some public speaker.

“Okay then Pascal. Don’t be so nervous though, we were locked in the same cell for a while, you should know I won’t do you any harm or anything. Neither of us will” he gave him a warm smile.

“Ah- sorry” he looked down sheepishly. Yet again, he kinda knew that, but after having to hide from the world for a while before all of that happened, his brain was still in defence from everyone.

“Why don’t you go out to us?” the older male proposed. “We can chat a bit, and we have some snacks if you’re still hungry.”

Probably for the first time then, Cygnus looked up and straight at Ivan’s face. Ivan looked back with a sincere expression.

He fixed his glasses yet again. Maybe he could really trust them. Or at least Ivan, he seemed the least scary and violent form all of them.

“Yea, okay” with a nod, Cygnus stood up from the chair that he was glued to for the past 40min and followed the taller male, trying to not get anxiety take over.

And maybe, just maybe he actually felt more confident.


End file.
